


Martin's Problem

by orphan_account



Category: Cabin Pressure
Genre: Desperation, Embarrassment, Hand Jobs, Humiliation, M/M, Masturbation, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Mutual Masturbation, Omorashi, Watersports
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-05
Updated: 2013-04-05
Packaged: 2017-12-07 14:16:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,558
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/749459
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Martin knew he should have said no to that third cup of coffee, knowing the toilet was out of commission for the flight."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Martin's Problem

**Author's Note:**

> Warning! Contains watersports! If you don't like pee stuff, I'd suggest avoiding this fic!!
> 
> I thought that the Cabin Pressure fandom really needed more was very lacking in pee fic so here we go!
> 
> Not beta'd/brit-picked. Fill for kink-meme.

“Skip, are you okay? You seem a bit...squirmy.” Arthur asks. Martin twitches as Douglas opens his mouth.  
“Martin here is in dire need of a toilet break.” he says smugly. Arthur confused expression is exchanged for a worried one.  
“Do- do you think you can hold it? I know the loos all messed up from the last flight still and if you can't wait-”  
“Of course I'll be able to hold it Arthur. I am in control of my own body, not to mention this plane!” Martin exclaims, subtly squeezing his legs together.  
“You know, you could always go in a bottle. Or the sink.” Douglas says  
“You know that isn't allowed, it's against regulations.” Martin hissed “And I would never stoop so low as to urinate anywhere but the proper place.”  
“I was just trying to help. We've still got another 90 minutes until landing.”  
“Well enough helping. I'm fine. I'm not a child.”

Martin was relived when Arthur went back into the galley. Time seemed was passing excruciatingly slowly. Another ninety minutes? He didn't know if he could wait that long. But he had too, it's not like he could actually take Douglas' suggestion seriously. Use a bottle? He was not some child bursting on a road trip. He can and will hold it until he lands this plane. He felt the mounting pressure in his bladder. He knew he should have said no to that third cup of coffee, knowing the toilet was out of commission for the flight. Martin winced as he pressed his legs together.

“Martin, you can make it, can't you? I'd hate to see Gertie's floor get wet.” Douglas smirks.  
“I-I can hold it Douglas, just leave me alone.”  
“Are you sure, because you are looking a bit flushed. And as Arthur pointed out, you are squirming an awful lot.”  
“Look, obviously I have to go, but what am I supposed to do about it. And don't you dare mention the bottle.”  
“Well, since you refuse to go, I do know it is difficult for a man to urinate when he's... aroused.”  
“What? You expect me to toss off here while we're flying? You've gone mad!”  
“Not toss off. You wouldn't finish, you'd just need to stay erect. And then when we land you can do whatever you'd like with it.”  
“Still, I don't want to do that in front of you. And Arthur could walk in and see me.”  
“I'm sure if we told Arthur of this idea he'd understand completely. Might even give you a hand with it.”  
“Told me of what idea, Skip?” Martin shudders as he hears Arthur return to the flight deck.  
“Told you of our plan to help with Martin's little problem.”  
“Douglas, please don't. It's embarrassing. And it's not that bad.”  
“You know we've still got over an hour in the air, Martin. Do you really think you'll manage.”  
“Skip, I'll help in any way I can. I know how uncomfortable it can be. Just tell me what you need and I'll do it.” Arthur added helpfully.  
“I just- I don't want to ask you to do this.”  
“I don't even know what you don't want me to do, so how can I not do it if I don't know what it is I'm not supposed to do.”  
“Right. Um, Douglas suggested I- well, I-, Douglas can you tell him?”  
“Certainly. I told Martin he could get himself hard so it'd be tough for him to empty his bladder.”  
“Oh! All right then. Brilliant! Okay, Skip, if you need any help with that you can count on me.” Arthur enthused.  
“Arthur... you'd really be fine with that? I mean, I think I can handle it on my own.”  
“Sometimes it's nice to have someone else do it for you. I know I like it when my friend touches me like that.”  
“I'll just do it myself, thank you. If I even need to.” Martin mumbled. He wasn't having too much difficulty with his bladder yet, but he knew he'd probably need to resort to the plan before the end of the flight.

Martin placed a hand on his thigh and squeezed. It didn't particularly help, but he didn't dare place his hand on his crotch. He didn't know why, but something about Arthur's enthusiasm to help out was a bit of a turn on, really. Martin had never thought about Arthur in that way, had always thought of him as the aggressively happy flight attendant. Not to mention Carolyn's son. Martin felt great relief that Carolyn wasn't on this flight. His embarrassment would have been multiplied ten-fold. As if that 's possible. This must be the most embarrassed he's been in his life. Martin clutched his leg harder as a spasm wracked his bladder.  
“Oh god, oh god” he exclaimed uncomfortably. Douglas just smirked at him and opened his mouth to speak.  
“You know how to fix your problem, Martin. I'll even promise not to look if it'll make you feel better.”  
“I have to fly the plane Douglas.”  
“No you don't. I'll take control.”  
“...Alright. But I still don't know if I'm- I don't think it's appropriate.”  
“Well Martin, it's your choice. But remember we won't be landing for some time.” Douglas glanced at Martin smugly. Martin's brow furrowed as he tried to think of an alternate solution. He was glad he'd given Douglas control so he had his hands free. He fidgeted and subtly moved his hand higher up his thigh. Maybe he should do that. He could ask Arthur to help out and it would help him to hang on until we land. No- No he can't do that. He can't touch himself on Gertie. That's insane. He just has to wait. He can wait. He has to wait.

Martin shifted in his seat, glancing at Douglas while he did. Douglas was just looking forward, not seeming to have noticed Martin's latest squirm. All of a sudden, his bladder seemed to squeeze down and Martin's hand flew to his crotch. He pressed down on his cock, hoping to hold back. He whimpered as he felt some of his piss dribble out. Martin stood up at lightning speed, hand still clenched at his groin.  
“Shit- I- oh god- I'm gonna go in the galley with Arthur, oh dammit.” He stuttered out, stumbling back. He made his way through the door, slamming it shut behind him.  
“Skip, are you okay?”  
“Oh Arthur, no. I- I don't think I'm gonna be able to hold it.”  
“Gosh, ah, well you can try that thing, you know, the plan.” Arthur let out awkwardly. Martin looked up at him, Arthur was flushed and avoiding his eye contact. Martin bent at the waist as another, more powerful spasm swept him. His hand wasn't helping much, but he put more pressure on his penis anyway. He was helpless as another spurt of pee dampened the front of his trousers.  
“Ah-ah god Arthur you need to help me.” Tears were welling in Martin's eyes. "God he must think I'm pathetic. I can't even control my bladder, I'm acting like a child." he thought.  
“Here, sit down. And um, open up your trousers.” Arthur blurted out, his face turning even more red. Martin obeyed, unzipping his wet trousers as he sat. He glanced down and saw that his grey pants were soaked at the front and he moved his hand to cover them.  
“Skip, don't be embarrassed. You need to, you know, touch yourself.”  
“I- it's humiliating. I should be able to control myself. And I'm- ah!” Martin yelped as a rather large squirt escaped his cock and splattered the floor through his boxers. He reached into his pants and pulled out his quivering prick. "I need to hang on, god this is awful," he thought. Martin began to stroke himself, feeling himself harden in his palm.  
“God, you look brilliant. Doesn't that feel nice, now?”  
“Ah-Arthur! I guess it's helping.” Martin could feel his face beginning to flush with arousal. This does feel nice. Maybe this won't be too bad. He twisted his wrist and groaned as his dick got completely hard. He could still feel the pressure from his bladder, but it no longer hurt. It was actually helping the mood. 

Martin gazed towards Arthur, surprised to see that he appeared more than a little interested in the proceedings.  
“Martin, you've got a strange look on your face. What is it?” Arthur asked, shifting his weight.  
“You've...you've got a- a hard-on.” Martin stated, still rubbing himself.  
“Well you look gorgeous. Not, not because you're desperate, but because your you, Skip.” Arthur was now unabashedly staring as Martin continued to pleasure himself. “You're lovely, Martin.”  
“I didn't realize that you were, um, gay.” Martin replied, trying to ignore the compliments.  
“I'm not. I mean, I like everybody. It's doesn't matter what someone's gender is or what bits they have” Arthur sat down beside Martin.  
“And you are... interested in me?”  
“Of course!”  
“But why? Why would you like me?”  
“You're brilliant, Martin. Why wouldn't I like you? You're wonderful.”  
“R-really? AH- oh god!” Martin gasped as he pulled himself, swiping a finger across the head of his cock and feeling the slide of pre-come. He felt his heart rate increase and he swore Arthur could hear it. “You know, you can take care of that right now if you want,” he gestured towards Arthur's groin, “That can't be comfortable.”  
“You wouldn't mind?” Martin shook his head and Arthur took the invitation to undo his tented trousers. Now it was Martin's turn to stare. He moaned as Arthur pulled out his cock and began to caress it. Martin watched as his foreskin slid up and down, hiding then uncovering the head. God, stop staring, he thought to himself, forcing himself to look at his own, smaller penis.  
“Oh- ah, mmm” Martin bit his lip in attempt to quiet himself. He was close. He grasped the base of his shaft tightly to prevent himself from coming. He couldn't finish or he'd be completely helpless to his bladder. He wondered how much longer they had to go. “Arthur, do you know how much longer until we land,” he asked.  
“Ah- um, I'm not sure, hold on,” He shuffled to the door and cracked it open, “Douglas, how much longer?”  
“We'll be landing in less than half an hour. How's our captain doing back there?” Douglas questioned.  
“I'm surviving,” Martin groaned. He gripped himself firmly as a rush of desperation came over him. Arthur shut the door to the flight deck and sat back down.  
“You are okay, right Skip?” Arthur worried.  
“I'll be fine when we get off this plane.” He replied, beginning to stroke himself again. He just hoped he would make it, hoped he could stay in control until then.  
“Don't worry. Everything will work out.” He comforted. Arthur continued to rub himself, placing his other hand on Martin's thigh, “Is this okay?”  
“It's fine. Thank you.” Martin breathed. He felt the warmth of Arthur's palm on his bare leg and ran his fingers over the head of his cock. He was wet with a mixture of piss and pre-come, and it allowed his hand to slide nicely over his dick. Martin was startled that he was actually enjoying this, wanking with Arthur. He wouldn't mind doing this again. With an empty bladder, of course, but this was rather nice. He looked at Arthur, he was breathing heavily and making soft moans. He watched as Arthur's eyes fluttered closed and he began to pump his shaft harder. Martin felt his cock twitch in his hand. Watching Arthur was turning him on more than it should, but he didn't mind. With his free hand, Martin reached down and touched Arthur's leg. Arthur glanced over to him and grinned, squeezing Martin's thigh affectionately. 

Martin was surprised as Arthur's hand moved farther up his leg, dangerously close to his crotch.  
“Skip, can I? Touch you, I mean, if you don't mind.” Arthur nervously asked, not quite meeting his eyes. Martin felt a rush of affection at that.  
“Oh, um, sure Arthur, if you want,” he consented. He watched as Arthur moved his hand slowly to his groin, stroking him deliberately, then speeding up to match his current pace. Martin closed his eyes and relaxed into the feeling.  
“Oh, Martin you feel brilliant, just brilliant,” Arthur murmured. Martin moaned as Arthur focused on the head of his cock, sliding his thumb over his pee slit. Martin leaned into Arthur, putting his mouth on his neck and humming in contentment. He breathed in as Arthur sped up, tugging both on them quickly.  
“Ahh-ah, oh god I'm gonna-,” Arthur exclaimed, biting his lip to silence himself as he came. Watching this, Martin felt himself on the brink of orgasm.  
“Arthur, oh oh, you need- Ah- stop! Ohh!” Martin tried to warn, but he couldn't stop himself from finishing, watching as his come spurted out on his chest and Arthur's hand. He whimpered as he felt his bladder wake back up, urging him to let go

“Oh gosh, sorry Skip! I guess I got carried away.” Arthur said after he recovered, eyes widening. Martin felt his bladder pounding and he gripped his rapidly softening cock tightly, hoping he could hang on.  
“A-Arthur!” He cried out. His long held urine was now fighting for a way out. Martin bent over, his penis trapped between his hand and thighs. He felt his bladder contract painfully, and crossed his legs uselessly. A powerful burst of piss came out, and Martin yelped as he tried to pinch his foreskin closed. He felt the warmth as it splattered on his thighs. He could feel another spasm coming and he moaned. Pinching himself shut didn't work, and when the piss escaped his cock again, it sprayed all over the floor.  
“Skip, oh gosh! Just let it go, it'll feel better.” Arthur tried to convince him. Martin shook his head, and he could feel tears running down his cheeks. He was so ashamed of himself, he felt like a toddler. "I'm useless, god, I can't do this," he thought. He was startled when he felt Arthur's hands on him, gently rubbing his lower stomach.  
“Ah! Arthur, what are you doing?!” He shrieked.  
“Shh, just let it out. I'll clean up afterward, but I don't like seeing you like this,” he explained.  
“O-okay.” Martin spread his legs apart and moaned as Arthur pressed on his bladder. He aimed his cock at the floor and groaned as he watched his piss empty out of his cock. They were quiet, listening to the steady steam him the floor. The smell of fresh urine filled the galley. It began to taper off, then came out in shorter bursts. Martin sighed as his bladder finally emptied, wiping the tears from his face. He glanced at the floor and whimpered when he saw the size of the pale yellow puddle. Arthur gripped his face carefully, shushing him.

“Skip, it's okay, don't worry. You did good,” he whispered. He helped Martin to pull his slightly damp trousers up and put everything back into place. Martin smiled weakly, suddenly feeling very tired.  
“Thank you, Arthur, really.” Martin said, watching as Arthur began cleaning up. He felt the plane begin to descend.


End file.
